Rose Weasley and the Room of Requirements
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Her friends and her learn that the death eaters are coming back and the Order of the Phoenix is forming again. They want to fight, but Rose doesn't. Rates T just to be safe.
1. No Adventure

"Rose come on." James said.

"I don't know about this." I said.

"Are you scared?"

"Maybe."

"Come on our parents did this."

"I know but still."

"Guys you try she is hopeless." James said finally giving up.

"Rose Weasley are telling me that you aren't up for adventure?" My little brother Hugo asked me.

"No but..."

"But what? Come on Rosie mom and dad did this." He begged.

"All right." I said finally giving in.

All of us stood in front of a wall. A wall that was in front of the room of requirements. And when I say all of us I mean Hugo, James, Lily, Albus, and me. Practically my whole family that is at Hogwarts.

James stood directly in front of the wall and closed his eyes. I knew he was thinking of the place we needed. Our parents had told us stories about the room of requirements.

Then all of the sudden the wall morphed into a door and opened.

"All right." James said. We all entered the room, to see what exactly inside.

We knew from stories that the room gave what the person needed.

The room was a wide open space. With some mirrors and a few bookshelves, but very few books. Some couches were in the middle of the room.

"What did you ask for?" Lily asked.

"A place to talk and plan." James answered as he plopped down on the couch. The door had shut now, the rest of us sat down on the couches as well.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I really didn't want to be here. I wasn't a person for adventure. I preferred to study and do homework. Sounds boring I knew, but I guess I take after my mother. But even she was adventurous at times.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even our parents." James said. Not that we really ever told our parents anything. Let's just say James got in to a lot of trouble and usually dragged one of us into it.

"Just tell us." I said impatiently. I felt uncomfortable being here, feeling like I should be doing my transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall, the headmistress.

"I over head Mum and Dad, talking about death eaters and the order of the phoenix." James started. I had heard those names before. Our parents had said something about them. Death Eaters had been supporters of You Know Who and The Order of the Phoenix were an organization trying to stop the Death Eaters and You Know Who.

"Are the Death Eaters back?" Lily squeaked.

"I think so. And Mum and Dad are trying to form the Order of the Phoenix again." James said.

"James, please just tell us what we are doing here." I begged.

"We are going to do exactly what are parents did in their fifth year. We are going to make an army, to fight the Death Eaters."

"James are you out of your mind." I shouted. "We are kids, and definitely not our parents. We should leave it to them. Especially since we don't know if they are back for sure." I said.

"Rose where is your sense of adventure?" James asked.

"I don't have one." I said bitterly. "And if you think adventure is getting killed good luck with that." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To do Homework." I said.

"Rose come back here, we aren't done."

"James, you may be my cousin but you don't control me. Know I am going to go do some homework. I will see you guys later." I said and stalked out of the room.

Outside the room of requirements, standing and leaning against the wall, was none other than the prefect, Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" He asked.

**So what do you think? What's Scorpius going to do next? REVIEW and you will find out soon!!**


	2. Not a Good Start to the Morning

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter. I remembered that I forgot to put Teddy Lupin in this, so he will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes that I missed. **

"None of your business Malfoy." I said pushing past him, but he grabbed my arm. "Get your hands off me." I yelled.

"Answer my questions first." He said seriously. Wow I never knew him to be serious.

"I have homework to do." I answered flatly. This made me mad for some reason.

"Taking after your filthy mud-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mum that way. Ever." I threatened taking out my wand and pointing it at him. "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach." My mom had told me the story about her punching Draco (Scorpius's Father) after saying those exact words. Scorpius stepped back. Obviously his father had told him the same story.

"Are you going to punch me?" He asked. He was scared. This made me laugh. I am not a mean, person. But he just drives me crazy.

"I will unless you let me go do my homework, and we forget this ever happened." I said evenly, hoping it would work. And it did.

"Go." He said. I walked down the corridor.

Later that night, I told Lily what happened, and of course Lily being Lily told James, who just found it completely hilarious.

"Way to go." He said, holding his hand out for a high five which I didn't return.

"I'm not happy about what I did." I said. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I went up to the dormitories and fell asleep instantly.

In the morning I woke up, and got ready for Breakfast. I was still thinking about the previous night. Were the death eaters really back? Knowing James he could have been making it up. But would James make up something this serious? I was scared and terrified, and just wanted to know if there was going to be another war.

On my way down to the Great Hall, James snuck up behind me, and tapped on my shoulder making me jump.

" Ahh." I yelled.

"It's just me you don't have to yell." James said.

"What do you want?" I asked getting to the point.

"Are you in?" HE asked simply.

"For what?"

"Starting our own army like our parents did."

"They really are back."

"Yes."

"I don't know James…"

"Come on Rose." He begged.

"Let me think about it." I said and walked into the Great Hall.

I saw Scorpius at the Slyhtherin table, he looked at me, a little frightened and then looked away. I smiled to myself. It felt good to make the superior Scorpius scared. I'm sure James thought so too.

"Hi." I happy voice said. I looked next to me, there was Lily.

"Morning Lily." I said.

"Rosie?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight?"

"I don't know okay?" I snapped. Scorpius walked by.

"Yeah Rose are you going to fight." He mocked Lily, obviously not feeling scared anymore.

"Get out of here Malfoy. Unless you want me to hex you?" I asked standing up and facing him. Okay so it was more of looking up at him, but still I could glare for a very long time.

"I was just having fun." He said.

"It's not fun, when you insult my family."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He taunted. Lily just sat there looking at us, not sure what was going to happen next.

"Come on Lily." I said.

"Is little Rosie afraid, of the Death Eaters."

"Go away, Malfoy." I growled.

"I don't think so."

"Fine." I said starting to walk away. Scorpius being Scorpius grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Scared of fighting?" He asked again.

"No."

"Okay then, duel me."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"If you're not afraid to fight, then we can have a duel. If you win I'll leave you alone. And if I win, I get to join your secret club."

I hesitated before saying. "Fine but be prepared to get your ass kicked." I said smiling as I left with Rose.

**Well what did you think? Please review, and tell me what you think. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days ******


	3. Meeting

**Hey I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this story up. I have been really busy. I just posted a new story (You should check it out, it's called Happy again) Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

I never knew how quickly news spread around the Hogwarts. By lunch almot everyone especially Gryffindors and Slytherins new about the duel. It didn't help they were already taking sides, of course the Ravenclaws and huffpluffs that already knew would be on mu side but still.

If Scorpius had something to do with this I would literally kill him. Okay maybe not, but I would seriously think about it. Of course James wasn't happy about the fact that Scoprius would join Dumblesores Army. He had do much faith in me. Did he not know that I know the most spells, in out year. I guess he forgot who my mom was. Oh well, Scoprius will not ever join Dumbledores army.

"Is everyone ready for the meeting today?" James asked in a whisper. For a moment then I remembered.

"Yes." I sighed. I still didn't like making an army to fight Death Eaters especially if they weren't back and James was making it up.

"Rose come on you have to do this."

"I am."

"Good. Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay meet in the Room of Requirements, and we will decide who we want to ask to join."

I had just finished my last class of the day. Potions. I was heading toward the Room of Requirements, when I bumped into Scorpius in the hallway. I ntened on shoving right past him, but of course he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"How about you just let me in you little seceret club and you wont have to worry about the hu,ilitation of losing to me." Scorpius threatened.

"Did you forget that my mum is Hermione Granger?" I asked. "I am just as smart as her."

"Maybe you are but can you duel?" He asked before walking away.

Ugg he made me so mad. Why did he have to act like he was so perfect, when all his is is a patheltic little brat.

Sighing I couldn't my way to the Room of Requirements. I stood in front of the wall and though _ I need the room where Dumbledores Army is meeting. _And then all of the sudden it opened and ran inside before anyone could see.

Everyone was already there.

"What took you so long?" James asked.

"Scorpius." I nearly snarled. Yes you heard me snarled. Pretty hard to believe huh?

James shrugged and continued you on. "Okay so I know most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are going to want to join. But we cant let everyone join."

"How about, we hold a meeting just like our parents." Lily suggested.

"No, Lily." I said. Wow was I actually agreeing with James?

"I think we should hold tryouts."

"This isn't quidditch you know." I said.

" I know that Rose." He said. " But I think, we should see what they know and if I think they can handle fighting they can join."

"You know James its are decision too." I pointed out.

"Fine, but Scorpius is not joining."


	4. The Corridor

**Okay here is the 4****th**** chapter. I will try to make this one a little longer than the last one. **

Today I had my favorite class Defense Against the Dark Arts, and guess who I have it with? Scorpius. This should totally make my day better. He will probably remind me about the duel and tell me I'm going to lose. Well I'm not. I don't give in that easily.

"Well look who it is Weasley." I turned around to find Will Goyle standing behind me with Scorpius.

"What do you want William?" I asked.

"Scorpius told me about the duel."

"So?"

"You should be prepared to lose."

"Like that is really going to happen." I said laughing.

"Don't you remember who are parents are?"

"Yes your father is an idiot death eater who doesn't know what the hell is he doing and Scorpius's father is another idiot who is confused." I said smirking at the looks on their faces.

"Let's not forget about your mother, the mud blood."

"Don't ever say that word in front of me ever again." I growled at both of them.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I could do many things."

"I bet you're to afraid so your making things up."

"Why don't you leave Goyle, no one wants to see you ugly face."

"I think it's the other way around, people are tired of the flaming red hair freckles, I think its time you Weasley's leave the school."

"Why would we do that?" I asked tears were stinging in my eyes; I fought against to not let them pour down my cheeks.

"Because you are worthless."

"For your information my mother was the smartest and brightest witch of her age."

"And a filthy mud-"

"Dude Goyle you've already said that." Scorpius said for the first time. I stared at him.

"Are you defending me?" I asked.

"I well…" He trailed off.

"If you think I can't defend myself then your wrong you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I will beat you in that duel tomorrow and you will be humiliated." I told him.

"Dude Scorpius are you going to let _her _ talk to you that way." Goyle asked.

"What do you mean by her?" I asked.

"Just that you are…"

"I am what? Are at a lost for words? Hmm maybe you got that from your father."

"Rose…" Scorpius said.

"What?"

"Lay off."

"Why don't you tell Mr. Idiot to lay off." I said. Then before I knew what was happening, there was a loud smack and then I felt pain in my cheek. I looked at Goyle whose' hand was raised. He had just slapped me. I stared at both of them in disgust, before I ran down the corridor crying.

I planned on going to the bathroom before my class with Scorpius and Goyle.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself.

"I am I really that ugly?" I wondered out loud. I had flaming red hair like my dad but it was toned down a little bit my mums. I still had a ton of freckles though.

"Well." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a ghost staring at me.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I was just saying that you aren't that pretty. Now the boy with the pale is." She said. I stared at her. Then I recognized the braids and glasses from stories my parents told me.

"You're Moaning Myrtle." I said.

"Yes I am, except I don't moan or mope much anymore. The bloody baron has been visiting me." Myrtle said. The bloody baron was the Slyhtherin ghost why would he visit Myrtle? Oh well I didn't really care.

"If you would excuse me Myrtle I have a class to get to." I told her and bolted out of the bathroom. I would never be going in there again.

I walked into my class room, to see that everyone was already there.

"You're late Ms. Wealsey." Professor Quilmen.

"Sorry Professor." I said hanging my head, as I walked to my seat. I couldn't help but see Scorpius and Will smirking at me. They were glad that I was late, that they had caused me to be late. At least no points were taking; I think James would have a fit if he found out what happened. That's why I planned on not telling him. But if I told Lily she would probably tell James, maybe I could bribe her. No that something I wouldn't do, I am not a briber. I sighed maybe I should just tell James.

"Miss Weasley? MISS WEASLEY?" The professor asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked, that was unusual for me normally I paid attention in class. "I am truly sorry professor." I apologized.

"Yes well maybe next time, you will pay attention and not be late or I will be docking points from Gryffindor." I heard Scorpius and his little twerp friends snicker. I decided not to let if get to me.

I paid attention the rest of the class; I even earned ten points for Gryffindor and let's just say that made Scorpius not so happy.

As I walked out of the class room Scorpius and Goyle cornered me.

"What do you guys want? I have somewhere I have to be." I looked at Scorpius he knew where I had to be and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"We just wanted to say that I am training Scorpius so that he can beat you tomorrow." Goyle said.

"Whatever." I said and walked away from them.

I knew I was going to win, I knew so many spells maybe I would have James help me a little. I walked back to Gryffindor tower almost missing the stairs but I hopped on at the last moment.

"Password?" The fat lady asked. Yes that Fat Lady was still there.

"Earwax." I said sounding disgusted; I guess that would be because earwax is generally disgusting.

James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, and even teddy were in the common room.

"Hi." I said tiredly.

"Hi Rose." Lily said happily.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep and review spells in my mind. I'm super tired." I told them.

"Okay." James said and went back talking to Albus. He didn't sound like he cared. Maybe he didn't or maybe he was up to something.

I didn't care all I wanted to do was sleep. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I fell asleep instantly when my head hit the pillow. Dreaming of winning the duel.

In the morning I woke up to Lily peering over me.

"Morning Rose." She said.

"Morning Lily." I said.

"James wants to see you downstairs."

"Alright." I said and dragged myself out of bed to go to the common room.

James was holding a little bottle of liquid in his hands.

"What are you holding?" I asked cautiously.

"Just something you should take before the duel."

"What is it?"

"Just something that will help you."

"James answer me what is it?"

"Felix something or other." James said. I heard about that from my parents, it was suppose to give you luck.

"James I'm not taking it. I am going to win this fair and square." I told him.

"But I don't want Scorpius joining." He muttered.

"I don't care." I said.

**Well that was longer than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review. The duel is next. Hopefully will have it up this weekend.**


	5. The Duel

**Alright everybody the chapter you have been waiting for. Dun dun dun… THE DUEL. Hope you like it. I had fun writing it. **

"You know Rose you could always kill him." James suggested.

"James, I'm not going to kill him. Do you know how much trouble I would be in?"

"He wouldn't have to join."

"JAMES." I shrieked.

"Alright, alright." James said backing away a little bit.

"I'm going to eat." I said and walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, I saw Scorpius with all of his friends.

"You could always torture her." I heard one of them say. I shivered, and saw Scorpius's jaw tighten.

"Or kill her." Another one suggested.

I thought this was a harmless duel, to battle out skills, not who could kill the other one first. I just sat down at the Gryffindor table and tried to eat. But I just wasn't hungry. I looked at my watch almost time for the duel. I saw some of the Slytherins leave their table. I bet the couldn't wait for me to die. I saw James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Teddy come down the corridor, all of them coming to cheer me on.

"Rose." Lily shouted. I turned around to see her running towards me. "You have to beat him."

"Don't worry Lily, I will, and if I don't I think James would try and kill him." I said smiling which made her smile. She ran back to the others. IT was James's turn to come over to me. What was everyone trying to say last words or telling me they didn't want to see Scorpius win?

"James don't tell me to kill him. I won't, I will win this fair and square." I told him.

"I wasn't going to but, you could always have good _luck_."

"James, go sit with the others." I told him impatiently.

Scorpius and his friends had just walked in, glaring at me and my family who where glaring back at them. I was afraid they would start to duel each other or a fight would break out. Then I wouldn't have to go against Scorpius, well actually I would have to help my family.

James walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay everyone, the duel is about to begin. Would Rose and Scorpius come to the center of the room." James said.

This was it. I was going to duel someone. My parents never did anything like this. I squared my shoulders and faced Scorpius, who looked a little pale.

"You can still back out." Scorpius said. To me it seemed like he didn't want to duel, like he was afraid of being beat by a girl.

"Not a chance." I said, I turned away from him, then whipped around shouting "STUPEFY." A jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest sending him flying. He landing on his back, I actually winced a little bit, it looked painful. On the sidelines James was cheering along with Teddy and Hugo. IT seemed like everyone in our year was there, even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, well some of them and they were all cheering for me.

Scorpius finally was standing again, he turned to face me, he raised his wand, and I raised mine ready to defend myself.

"Explelliarmus." He shouted. Which only knocked my wand out of my hand; it was only a few feet away.

"Get her while she's not looking." One of the Slytherins shouted, it sounded like Goyle. I swear I heard James growling.

But Scorpius didn't do anything he just stood there, I took my chance. "Stupefy." I yelled again. I was pretty sure I was already winning. At the same time it wasn't any fun, he wasn't fighting back at all, it wasn't a challenge all he did was say Expelliarmus. Wow, that did a lot. Of course my stupefy spells didn't make him unconscious for very long. This time he stayed down longer.

"Good one Rose." James shouted. I looked over at them. James was happy, so was Teddy but Albus and Lily looked worried, but Hugo wasn't watching, I knew he was scared for his older sister.

It took another few minutes before Scorpius got up, he looked even paler.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked in a whisper so no one could hear. He shook his head no. I sighed; he wanted to prove to his friends he could beat me. But really it was a lose-lose situation. If he beat me he would have guilt about beating me and if he lost he would be teased about getting beat by a girl, it wasn't my fault, he's the one who wanted to duel, I just agreed because I wanted to beat his pure blood ass.

"Come on Scorpius; beat the bloody hell out of her." One of his idiot friends shouted from the sidelines.

"Don't let them distract you Rose." It was Hugo who spoke this time. I had to do this for my little brother. Scorpius and his friends were always teasing him and giving him a hard time.

"Avis." I shouted, then a bunch of twittering birds were attacking him, I couldn't help but laugh, a few other people found this funny other than the Slytherins of course.

"STUPEFY." Scorpius shouted but it was at the birds not me, all of them fell stunned on the ground. I felt sorry for the birds; they would eventually wakeup and probably fly out somehow.

Scorpius seemed pissed. He knew he was getting his ass beat by a girl and he didn't like it. I raised my wand ready to say another spell, when he shouted "Levicorpus." I had no time to react because I was hoisted up into the air, I dropped my wand, and he was holding his in the air to control me. Eventually he would drop me down hard, I just knew it.

All of the sudden I was falling through the air, and landed really hard. I cursed under my breath. "Accio." My wand flew to me and I pointed it at Scorpius.

"Expelliarmus." I shouted which actually hit him and sent him flying unlike what he did to me.

"Come on man you're being beaten by a girl." One of his friends shouted. Scorpius glared at him, but his friend was right.

"Finish him off Rose." James shouted. I ignored James like I normally do. Scorpius was pretty banged up at least his wasn't bleeding. I knew I was going to have a few bruises from falling but that was about it.

"Diffindo!" Scorpius shouted, I felt a shooting pain in my arm, and then I realized that Diffindo cut something open, he decided to cut my arm open, and let's just say it hurt like hell.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, the cut was getting larger almost down my whole arm, and was bleeding like crazy.

**Well there you go the duel. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I did do spell check but there still might be a few. I also apologize if I spelled the names of the spells wrong or got what they did wrong. The Avis spell I found in a magazine that was talking about different spells, so I used that one. **

**Please please please review I want to know what you thought!!! And tell others about it too!!**


	6. Hospital wing, trouble,and an apology

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but here is Chapter 6, please enjoy and review! **

Without looking at anyone I ran out of the room. I was going to the hospital wing to get my arm fixed. I knew doing this would get us in trouble for having a duel, but at this point I didn't care, my arm hurt and it was still bleeding.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting by the door, when I reached the hospital wing.

"Rose what happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"I was in a duel with Scorpius." I said quietly looking down at my feet.

"You were what? Oh never mind lets fix that arm of yours then I will call the headmistress." Madam Pomfrey said leading me to one of the many empty beds.

She disappeared off into her office leaving me alone on the bed. I sighed and lay down, and closed me eyes.

Why was I so stupid? What I was thinking, having a duel with Scorpius? What would my parents think when they find out? Ugh I am in so much trouble. Maybe I should have taken some of the Felix Felices like James had suggested. But I wasn't a cheater. I had been doing so well, but Scorpius had to go and cut my arm open, it wasn't suppose to get that violent.

I heard a door open; I looked to see Scorpius walking into the Hospital Wing. What the hell was he doing here?

"Scorpius, please just get out of here." I begged, not wanting to argue, but for him to simply just leave.

"Rose please just listen to me."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I am sorry about your arm. I was just angry and wanted to prove to my friends that…"

"That what? That you could beat a girl by hurting her?" I asked yelling at him. I had tried to be calm but it just wasn't working.

"No," He said sighing. "Rose you are so smart, I never thought I could beat you, but one of my friends said I should use that spell on you, I didn't know what it was, I didn't know it would hurt you." He said hanging his head when he was finished.

Wow he really was sorry. I never thought I would ever see Scorpius Malfoy apologizing to me, much less admitting that he didn't think he could beat me. I wasn't as angry at him anymore.

"Scorpius thank you for apologizing, but I-"

"Rose Weasley, I would like to talk to you in Private." A voice said from behind me. I looked to see who it belonged to, the Headmistress. Oh crap, I was in trouble and so was Scorpius. Maybe I would be nice and not entirely blame him.

I followed her into madam Pomfrey's office. She closed the door behind me and faced me with a stern look on her face. I knew I was going to get detention.

"Miss Weasley would you please tell me as to why you would think about having a duel with Mr. Malfoy?" She asked me. I sighed; I would have to tell her the truth why we decided to have the duel in the first place. This would mean telling her about what James had heard about the death eaters.

"Well you see Scorpius and I have never gotten along very well, so he challenged me to a duel to see we could see who was better at magic. But it got a little out of hand." I said lying through my teeth. But I had promised James I wouldn't say anything about the Death Eaters coming back.

"I see." McGonagall said eyeing me. "Detention, Tomorrow at 7 come to my office and we will decide a suitable punishment for your actions." She said and nodded her head as if to say you may go now.

I walked out of the office. I knew she would be calling Scorpius in any minute so I decided to give him a warning, I walked up behind him.

"If you say anything about why we actually had the duel, I will kick you ass you won't know what hit you." I hissed in his ear. He spun around to face me.

"What are you talking about?"

"She asked me. Why we started the duel, you have to lie she can't know about the death eater and you catching me in the corridor coming from the room of requirements." I looked at him; he didn't look like he was going to give in.

"What did you tell her?"

"That we have gotten along and we wanted to see who was better at magic or something along those lines." I told him. He nodded. "Remember you tell her anything else and I will kick you ass into next century." He nodded again.

I walked back to the hospital bed and waited for Madam Pomefrey to fix my arm which was still slightly bleeding and still hurt.

"Mr. Malfoy could you come here." McGonagall called to him and he walked into the office at the same time Madam Pomfrey came back, with a bandage wrap and something in a bottle, I didn't want to know what it was I just wanted my arm fixed.

**I actually had most of that typed and I finished it last night… so what did y'all think? Please please review!!! Just push the button and say something. 3 reviews and I will try to have the next one up tonight!!!**


End file.
